


Gifts

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: A holiday gathering.





	Gifts

Phasma went through her list one more time to make sure she had everything: new gloves and sound canceling headphones for Hux, a new amplifier for Ren, a tasteful dog bed for Finn and Poe’s little corgi, an exotic bottle of wine for mama Organa, a rare vinyl for Solo, and a new multi-shelved tool crate for Rey. Each gift was carefully wrapped and labeled and packed into her truck alongside all of the gifts Rey had gotten as well.

The drive to Rey and Ren’s childhood home wasn’t a long one but with the thickly falling snow and the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere made the drive slightly more stressful than it had any right to be. The two story house already had four vehicles parked out front. Leia’s trusty van, Han’s terrifying jeep, Finn and Poe’s small toyota, and Ren’s rebuilt truck. Phasma pulled in behind the lot of them and stepped out into mid-calf high snow. 

She’d only gotten the smallest of the boxes out when Ren appeared beside her, peering curiously at the large package with his name on it. “Ah! That’s not til later!” She shoved the tool crate wrapped in it’s blue with silver star wrapping paper, “Carry this in for me.” Not two seconds after sending the lanky man on his way did Han appear along with his hairy giant of a friend that Ren only ever referred to as ‘Uncle Chewie’.

“What can we carry?” She loaded their arms with boxes and a few bags before closing and locking the truck and heading in through the still falling snow with only the smallest gifts in hand.

Leia Organa was a terribly cook. Which is why it was with some relief that she announced, loudly, at the beginning of the feast that her son and brother had done most of the cooking. The only thing she’d made was the salad which was already starting to look a tad wilted. Dinner and desert passed pleasantly bordering on jovial as bottle after bottle was consumed.

Finn and Poe volunteered to do the dishes and Rey joined them while Phasma sought a few moments of peace on the enclosed patio the faced the back yard. She really was happy that Ren had managed to rekindle the strained relationship with his parents. With liberal assistance from Hux of course. The whole family celebration thing was such a strange concept for her to grasp after a lifetime of orphanages and apartment dwelling. 

A shuffle of feet interrupted her musings and she gave Hux a small smile as he joined her, pulling out his allotted daily cigarette. They stood together in quiet silence before an excited call from Rey drew them back inside.

It was time for gifts.

Phasma received the following: a necklace of seven silver pearls strung on a delicate sterling silver chain from Hux, a handmade leather holster for her Desert Eagle with dozen’s of spots rigged specifically for knives and ammo from Ren, a two year subscription to Guns and Ammo from Han, a stunning array of spices and herbs from Leia (who admitted to having to ask her friends for suggestions on which ones to get), and a tiny tree from Finn and Poe who claimed that when it matured it would have five different types of fruit. She glanced at Rey curiously when her girlfriend didn’t hand her anything but she didn’t press the issue when Rey gave her a mischievous smirk and went back to thoroughly examining every inch of her new tool crate.

By the time the various piles of paper and cardboard had been cleaned away and Han had put his new vinyl on to play for everyone the snow was less than an inch away from covering her tires entirely. Leia insisted that everyone stay the night, promising pancakes in the morning. Made by Chewie. 

It was nearing midnight when Phasma finally shut the door to the bedroom she and Rey had been shown to with a sigh of relief. Rey poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled. “Tired?”

“Just a bit.”

“I’ll be out in a minute but there’s something on the bed for you.” Rey’s head disappeared back into the bathroom while Phasma picked up the envelope on the bed. 

There was a card inside of a forest covered in snow on the cover. She opened it and two things fell out onto the duvet. She picked them up unconsciously and read the words inside the card. 

_It took a while to think of the perfect gift for you. But I thought you might like red._

She frowened at that and looked at the items that had fallen out. Photographs. Of Rey. Wearing a shear camisole that showed the deep red lace underneath. She looked up when she heard Rey clearing her throat and her jaw dropped open in shock. 

The camisole was even more teasingly shear in person. The panties beneath had a simple flower motif worked into the lace but wear there were no flowers there was little left to the imagination. A simple bow similar to the sort you might stick on a gift with a pre-glued patch sat in the middle of Rey’s forehead.

It was the greatest gift Phasma had ever had.


End file.
